In some installations it may be necessary to modify an already installed lighting fixture. Not many lighting fixtures or products, however, have field changeable optics, accessories or a system that allows for easy removal of these items without disassembling the product itself. The disassembly of known lighting systems, however, can involve removing the fixture from the ceiling, unscrewing components, adding components, and then reinstalling, etc., so such a process involves time and money and the risk of damage to the existing installation and/or product.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that allows for the adding or removing of components from an already installed lighting fixture without requiring excessive reconstruction and disassembly.